The following terms and abbreviations are herewith defined, at least some of which are referred to within the following description of the prior art and the present invention.                3GPP 3rd Generation Partnership Project        AS Application Server        AVP Attribute Value Pair        DSAI Dynamic Service Activation Info        GETS Government Emergency Telecommunications Service        GPRS General Packet Radio Service        GRUU Globally Routable UA (User Agent) URI (Uniform Resource Identifier)        HSS Home Subscriber Server        I-CSCF Interrogating Call Server Control Function        IMPI IP Multimedia Private Identity        IMPU IP Multimedia Public Identity        IMS IP Multimedia Subsystem        IP Internet Protocol        MSISDN Mobile Subscriber ISDN Number        PCRF Policy and Charging Rules Function        P-CSCF Proxy Call Server Control Function        S-CSCF Serving Call Server Control Function        UE User Equipment        
The current telecommunication networks all employ some sort of mechanism that is used for handling congestion control and node availability. In this respect, the current telecommunication networks all have some sort of mechanism for rejecting new traffic whenever the network has reached a significant congestion level. However, the current telecommunication networks treat all of the users in the same manner which makes it impossible to distinguish the different users when there is network congestion (at network or node level). As a result, when the current telecommunication networks detect network congestion the new users and their calls (messages) are rejected as they are received regardless of the user's identity or any other user indication. This situation is problematic especially when some sort of disaster has occurred, which can causes network congestion and make it difficult for emergency service personnel to obtain telecommunication service so they can perform national or local security activities. For example, fire department personnel or any comparable emergency service personnel should not be prevented from accessing a telecommunication service, irrespective of the network congestion level, while non-essential users are still permitted access to the telecommunication service. Accordingly, there has been a need to address the current telecommunication networks shortcoming associated with not being able to distinguish users when providing access to telecommunication services especially during times when there is significant network congestion such as during some type of disaster or emergency. This need and other needs are addressed by the present invention.